Honieh
Biography Raised Nidintu at an early age losing their parents and raised in a professional household of others prostitute. Honieh wasn't able to finish schooling so she dropped out midway and begin to take the jobs of the others professional and make sure that she would have a roof over her head for them. She and her sister were educated by overhearing adult conversations as well. When her sister left the nest to be wed. But due to the husband died. They sent her Emjaroen and stayed with him. But during that time he brought Honieh to his home and made her his courtesan. And the sister united once more. Character Information Character Design Honieh is like the biblcal figure Jezebel in a way, on how people view her as such. Being this an impudent, shameless, or morally unrestrained woman. Surpringly, she is not, yes her clothing are shameless but that it. She creates an intense desire for association with people and new experiences, many of which have been rather bitter. Her mind is rich and deep, but often closed for other people. She can sometimes need seclusion in order to gain clarity about what is going on in her life. This however does not make her a person that is hard to get along with. On the contrary she have many talents and can always tell what others are feeling. In love and relationships Honieh tend to be very passionate. Weapon Type The naginata (なぎなた, 薙刀) is a pole weapon and one of several varieties of traditionally made Japanese blades [https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Category:Nihonto (nihonto)]. Naginata were originally used by the samurai class of feudal Japan, as well as by ashigaru (foot soldiers) and sōhei (warrior monks).The naginata is the iconic weapon of the onna-bugeisha-archetype, a type of female warrior belonging to the Japanese nobility. Naginata for fighting men and warrior monks were ō-naginata. The kind used by women was called ko-naginata. Since the naginata with its pole is heavier and much slower than the Japanese sword, the blade of the ko-naginata''was smaller than the male warrior's ''ō-naginata in order to compensate for the lesser height and upper body strength of a woman than an armoured male samurai. Naginata can be used to batter, stab, or hook an opponent, but due to their relatively balanced center of mass, are often spun and turned to proscribe a large radius of reach. The curved blade provides a long cutting surface without increasing the overall length of the weapon. Historically, the naginata was often used by foot soldiers to create space on the battlefield. They have several situational advantages over a sword. Their reach is longer, allowing the wielder to keep out of reach of his opponent. The weight of the weapon gave power to strikes and cuts, even though the weight of the weapon is usually thought of as a disadvantage. The weight at the end of the shaft (ishizuki), and the shaft itself (ebu) can be used offensively and defensively. The martial art of wielding the naginata is known as naginatajutsu. Most naginata practice today is in a modernised form, a gendai budō called atarashii Naginata ("new Naginata"), which is organized into regional, national, and international federations, who hold competitions and award ranks. Use of the naginata is also taught within the Bujinkan and in some koryū schools such as Suio Ryu and Tendō-ryū. Naginata practitioners wear an uwagi, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Obi_(martial_arts) obi], and hakama, similar to that worn by kendo practitioners, although the uwagi is generally white. For sparring, armor known as bōgu is worn. Bōgu for naginatajutsu adds shin guards (sune-ate) and the gloves (kōte) have a singulated index finger, unlike the mitten-style gloves used for kendo. Her naginata assaults all have an OK inclusion of the region around her, making them great against gatherings. naginata is swung out, cutting down encompassing foes. Name Meaning Honieh means "Honey" Ashourina is unknown but it a feminine of Ashur. The name Ashur is an Assyrian baby name. In Assyrian the meaning of the name Ashur is: Ashur was the Assyrian god of war. In Biblical Names the meaning of the name Ashur is: Who is happy; or walks; or looks. In Hebrew Baby Names the meaning of the name Ashur is: Warlike. So most likely it probably means "Warlike or who is happy." Daadaar in Hindu means "Shingles " Extra *She supposes to married Emjaroen Srisai but declined. It unsure why she declined the marriage proposes. She truly in love with him but still not cleared on why not married him. *She's a Courtesan. *She and Emjaroen are very close. He normally comes to her for some personal advice. *Loves playing chess to pass the time. Gallery Honieh.png|Fullbody Honieh's Weapon.png|Her weapon Category:Female Category:Courtesan Category:Sanglier Category:Single Category:Alive Category:Pansexual